Race Update: High/Blood Elf
Due to the massive progression that occurred from the Burning Crusade to Cataclysm, some of the High/Blood Elf racial features are no longer valid, or some are simply altered. Blood Elves and High Elves share the same racial levels and status, with the exception being a difference in culture. In addition, High Elf Racial Iconics and Variants (Such as the High Elf Mage) are also accessible to Blood Elves. Below are the following changes to the High/Blood Elf races : - The Magical Addiction penalty no longer applies, due to the Sunwell's return. While High/Blood Elves may still have this trait, most have resolved to fight against it. As such, treat High/Blood Elves as being persistently sustained by the Sunwell, abating the magical addiction indefinitely. Should High/Blood Elves eliminate their magical addiction for good in the future, then this feature is removed. - Racial Animosity : The Charisma penalty for interacting with Night Elves and Tauren has been reduced to -1, instead of -2. This is due to confirmation that fel energies are not permanent for blood elves, and high elves no longer need to rely on moonwells and other forms of magic to sustain themselves, with the Sunwell back in operation. Should High/Blood Elves eliminate their magical addiction for good in the future, then this feature is removed. High/Blood Elf Racial Levels: - High/Blood Elf Racials Levels now stack with both arcane spellcasting classes and divine spellcasting classes to determine caster level for spells. This is due to the fact that the Sunwell is a fount of both Holy and Arcane energies, and High/Blood Elves may draw upon this power. - Spell-Like Abilities: In addition to the arcanist spell list, High/Blood Elves that have taken levels in priest or paladin may also select spell-like abilities from the healer spell list, provided they have a spirit score of 10 or more. Should a High/Blood Elf take racial levels before selecting a priest or paladin, then spell-like abilities may be re-adjusted after selecting either of the divine classes. However, High/Blood Elves may still only select up to four 0-level spells as spell-like abilities, though they may be either from the arcanist or healer spell list, or a mix of both. - Increased Caster Level: This now applies to both arcane and divine spells. - Arcane Affinity (Ex): At 2nd Racial level, a high/blood elf gains resistance to force (arcane) 2. This value increases by +1 for every four character levels. - Empower Magic (Ex): This now applies to both arcane and divine spells. - Arcane Torrent (Su): At 3rd Racial Level, High/Blood Elves gain Arcane Torrent. Once per day, a high/blood elf may draw upon the Sunwell's power directly, allowing them to recover lost spell slots. Upon using this ability, the high/blood elf must declare which spell slots (number of spell slots recovered is determined by the character's ranks in spellcraft divided by 4) of any level they wish to restore. For example, a 13th level blood elf mage has a spellcraft rank of 16 (not including any modifiers). She expends a 7th-level spell slot, 6th-level, 5th-level and 3rd-level. As she uses this ability, she recovers a total of 4 spell slots (spellcraft of 16 divided by 4), and assigns them to recover those four spells she previously expended.